


in a quiet café, two of us together

by fatherwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Yoo Kihyun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Mutual Pining, Pick-Up Lines, Texting, okay there's o n e pickup line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherwon/pseuds/fatherwon
Summary: "he looks starstruck every time you smile or even blink. it's disgusting. like watching a teenager being in love."of cinnamon hearts over coffee and the warmth of feeling so helplessly in love.





	in a quiet café, two of us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/gifts).



> chuckles nervously ............... it's 4am i haven't proofread so pls excuse any mistakes
> 
> (title from kim sung kyu’s ‘city of angels’)

**THURSDAY** ****  
** **

Kihyun’s hair is tied back into a messy, small ponytail today. Strands of his hair have slipped out to frame his face. The grey looks lovely against his skin, a nuance lighter than gunmetal. He's got highlighter over his cheekbones and he's sporting light eyeliner. And he's wearing glasses, thin wire frames, and a red sweatshirt under his apron. It's a little loose on him, the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. Hoseok notices a small tattoo along the side of Kihyun's forearm: a black outline of a rose. It's small and dainty and so pretty. Perfectly suited to Kihyun, Hoseok thinks.  ****  
** **

“You're staring again.”  ****  
** **

Hoseok looks straight ahead at Changkyun, who's sitting in front of him, across the coffee table. He's cradling a mug between his hands, steaming with hot coffee, and he's grinning against the side of his mug. His laptop sits on the table, the screen pushed down halfway.

Hoseok picks up his own drink and sips at it. It's hot mocha, topped off with a big swirl of whipped cream and a sprinkle of chocolate shavings. Hoseok still remembers how Kihyun had smiled at him when he'd told him his order. It had made Hoseok's toes tingle with warmth.  ****  
** **

“I'm not staring,” he answers. His cheeks feel warm, and he tells himself it's because of the coffee, and not the pretty barista he's so enamoured with. ****  
** **

Changkyun scoffs softly. “Hoseok, all you do is stare at him every time we come here. You take five years to order, because you make him tell you all the specials and you don't even ask for anything out of them,” he says, rolling his eyes.

Hoseok shifts in his seat. He glances over at Kihyun, who's still at the counter, smiling bright and big. He's speaking with a new customer now, a boy, someone he seems to know. There's an empty coffee cup in his hand and a sharpie in the other, and he’s writing down the boy’s name, laughing. He looks perfect _._  

When Hoseok doesn't answer, Changkyun swings his leg forward, digs the toe of his boot into Hoseok's shin. Hoseok’s coffee lurches slightly in his mug and he hisses quietly at Changkyun.   ****  
** **

“You're doing it again,” Changkyun sings, triumphantly. He grins even wider when Hoseok slumps back into his armchair. “You’re staring at him like he’s the love of your life.”

“God, shut up _._  He’s not the love of my life. Stop hassling me,” Hoseok whines and takes a particularly big sip of his coffee. There’s a little bit of foam over his lips when he draws away from his mug and looks at Kihyun again. 

Now, Kihyun is pressing a lid onto a coffee cup now, his tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration. One of the other baristas - Jooheon, Hoseok remembers - takes the cup into his own hands and tuts. He’s blonde and soft-faced with the brightest of smiles, and he has a sleeve of coloured roses tattooed over his arm. Kihyun jabs the side of his ribs, and Jooheon laughs heartily, swats at Kihyun’s hand and turns away. ****  
** **

Across from him, Changkyun sighs and pushes his laptop screen back up. It casts a dull, grey glare over his face, makes Changkyun seem tired and a few years older. With one hand, he taps slowly at the keyboard. He had lugged Hoseok here after class again, insisted he wanted to type up the essay he’s got due next week. Changkyun frequents the café often, Hoseok had learned. He sits around until late sometimes, till after someone flips the door sign to _closed_. And he had brought Hoseok along with him a few days ago, ordered him a coffee and introduced him to Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk. Hoseok hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kihyun ever since.  ****  
** **

“You could just ask him for his number, you know?” Changkyun states simply with a shrug. He keeps his eyes trained on his laptop screen. ****  
** **

Hoseok shakes his head and stares down at his drink. The chocolate flakes have melted into the cream and milk, making messy, scattered shapes. One of them resembles a heart. And Hoseok feels a little fluttery at the sight, and he wonders how surreal it would be if Kihyun sprinkled cinnamon or cocoa over his drink in the shape of a heart. ****  
** **

He looks up again, trains his eyes on Kihyun and watches as Jooheon nudges him lightly. And Kihyun turns his head, glances around a little before settling his gaze on Hoseok, their eyes locking, and smiling _._  It’s a shy smile, a fond smile. Kihyun’s eyes twinkle softly and he twists a napkin around in his hands. He blinks once, twice and bites his lip. Hoseok feels his face grow warmer, and Kihyun just laughs quietly from far away as Hoseok turns back to Changkyun. 

.

“He's looking at you again,” Jooheon says, standing next to the espresso machine with a big grin on his face. Kihyun simply shakes his head, holding a sharpie cap between his lips and scribbling a name onto the side of a cup. _Jun <3_, he writes, and thrusts the cup at Jooheon.

“Aren't you gonna, I don't know, talk to him? He’s been coming here with Kyunnie for three days now, and he’s been lovestruck ever since,” Jooheon presses, taking the cup from Kihyun. He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up higher, the colourful sleeve of tattoos on his arm peeking out from underneath. When Jooheon had gotten it done, Kihyun was all over him, staring at the ink, touching it. Jooheon had laughed and promised to take Kihyun to get one done, too. He got a rose, just a black outline, along the side of his forearm. And he loves it, wants another along his collarbone.

The café is busy today, buzzing with people. It’s mostly students from the nearby campus, milling in after class, hiding away from the cold outside. There’s a storm stirring, big, fluffy clouds blocking the sun and cold wind whirling fallen leaves around over the pavements. But even through the throngs of people, Kihyun can see Changkyun eyeing him, mouthing at him and motioning towards Hoseok.

As of late, Changkyun has started frequenting the café with one of his friends in tow, whom Kihyun has come to know as _Hoseok_. He’s the sweetest boy Kihyun has ever come across, baby-faced and a little shy, but sweet -- terribly so. He’s big and wide, completely dwarfs Kihyun when he stands across him at the counter. But he’s an even bigger sweetheart. He wears big sweaters and loose sweatpants, pulls a beanie over his head sometimes, and Kihyun truly thinks he resembles a soft, fuzzy bunny. Every time he looks over at Kihyun, shy and careful, or stumbles over his words when he orders, Kihyun only wants to hold him close. Cup his face and cradle it against his chest.  

Kihyun smiles softly, glancing at the table where Changkyun and Hoseok are seated. Hoseok is cradling his mug between his hands, and there’s a thin line of foam over his lips. It’s adorable, makes Hoseok seem softer and cuter than he already is. It makes Kihyun want things. Big, warm hugs, cheek kisses, knowing what wearing Hoseok’s fluffy sweater would feel like, wiping the foam off Hoseok’s mouth _,_  kissing it away. He hums quietly, and says, “I mean, he's the one looking at me. o he should come talk to me, too.” 

Jooheon scoffs, and slides the coffee cup over the countertop, back towards Kihyun. It’s now brimming with coffee and steamed milk. “You're unbelievable,” he answers, fold his arms over his chest and watches as Kihyun sprinkles cocoa over the coffee. “He looks starstruck every time you smile or even blink. It's disgusting. Like watching a teenager being in love.” 

“He's not in love with me, Jooheon. Calm down,” Kihyun says simply. He glances back at Hoseok, and smiles tightly as the boy gapes at a grinning Changkyun. He picks up a lid and tries pushing it down onto the cup before Jooheon snatches it away. 

“ _He's in love with you_. You're the love of his life,” Jooheon teases, and Kihyun jabs at the side of his ribs. 

Kihyun feels a little fuzzy inside, a little warm and tingly, like someone made him down a shot of whisky. He gently pushes at Jooheon’s shoulders, nudging him towards the other baristas. 

“Stop talking to me. And Tell Minhyuk to go give Jun his coffee before Kwangji yells at all of us,” he says, wondering how Hoseok is looking at him right now. If his cheeks are a little rosy from the warm chocolate, or if his  eyes are sparkling the way they always do. And, God, does Kihyun want to look back. 

.

**FRIDAY**

Minhyuk looms over Kihyun’s shoulder, peers down at where Kihyun is sprinkling cinnamon over a cup of hot chocolate. He works diligently, his tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration, his hands moving slow and steady. Minhyuk watches with quiet eyes and he smiles knowingly when Kihyun finishes dusting the drink with cinnamon. _In the shape of a heart_.

“Oh, my god,” Minhyuk breathes, glancing from at Kihyun and then at the chocolate. “Is that for him?"

Kihyun licks his lips and peers up at Minhyuk. He sees Minhyuk grinning back at him, and assumes it’s because his cheeks are a little pink. Kihyun is open and flirty, he doesn’t decorate people’s drinks with cinnamon hearts. But it’s different with Hoseok. Hoseok makes Kihyun want to be careful and sweet and gentle. 

Kihyun chews at his lip, glances up to look at Hoseok. He’s sitting at a table near one of the windows today. His hair is tousled and messy, and he’s wearing a big, fuzzy sweater, like he’d just rolled out of bed. Hyunwoo had been with him earlier. They had been studying together, Kihyun assumes. Hyunwoo looked worn-down and tired when Kihyun had gone up to them with their drinks, two large coffees, and muffins on the house, because Kihyun insisted. Hoseok didn’t say much, only smiled tiredly at Kihyun and muttered a soft _thank you_. But Kihyun missed the way his face fell when Kihyun turned to Hyunwoo, squeezed at his shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm before leaving.

But Hoseok is alone now, a textbook sitting wide and open on the table in front of him, a highlighter in his hand. He's been downing cups over cups of strong coffee since he came in, and he just asked for another one a few minutes ago. Kihyun has already placed Hoseok’s drink on a small tray. Hot chocolate, instead of the triple-shot cappuccino Hoseok had asked for.

“Yes. Yes, it’s for him,” Kihyun admits quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. “He asked for his _eighth_ cup of coffee now, and, yes I’m a little concerned, so I just made him this instead,” he says, gestures to the hot chocolate, watching the brown and white swirling together. The heart looks pretty, he decides. It curls into a little hook at the end, and it’s a little lopsided. It looks like it’s been handcrafted, carefully, and Kihyun’s heart swells a little at the thought. 

Next to him, Minhyuk hums. He shakes stray pieces of his hair away from his face and pulls a hair tie off his wrist. “Who knew you could be so cute _,_ ” he teases, chuckles when Kihyun rolls his eyes and leans a hip against the counter.

Minhyuk gathers his hair up into a small, messy bun at the back of his head. He’s been letting his hair grow out a bit, it brushes over his jaw now, an inch or two longer than Kihyun’s hair. “But what about _my_ suggestion? Did you write down that pickup line?”

 _“A pickup line. You should obviously use a pickup line, Kihyun. It’s the barista classic. Don’t disgrace your kind,”_ Kihyun remembers Minhyuk saying, easily, with a mouthful of muffin. They had taken their break and Kihyun had asked Minhyuk for advice on _wooing_ Hoseok. He remembers Minhyuk handing him a napkin, urging him to write something down, and he remembers leaving it on the tray next to Hoseok’s drink. Flipped over, blank side up. 

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun calls, glancing back over his shoulder as Minhyuk walks away to fix together another drink. Minhyuk hums in response, a piping bag in hand now as he swirls whipped cream over a tall, iced mocha. “Are you sure about this? The pickup line thing, I mean?"

Minhyuk sighs, sets the piping bag down and turns, full body, to face Kihyun. He rests a hand over his hip and breathes out slowly, seeming a little tired. Kihyun can see a smudge of chocolate near his nose that he wants to wipe off. There’s worn-down eyeliner around his eyes and his bangs are clipped back with bobby pins, Hyungwon’s doing. Hyungwon had swung by at noon before class to pick up his coffee. Minhyuk had beamed, big and bright, at him and tipped over the counter to catch Hyungwon’s kiss on his mouth. Kihyun agreed to get him his coffee, so him and Minhyuk could talk and he remembers seeing Hyungwon reaching into his pocket, pulling out a few bobby pins and carefully pinning Minhyuk’s hair back. 

“Kihyun, just do it,” Minhyuk says, shrugging. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re so scared of using a _pickup line._  You can go along and throw yourself at guys without a second thought, but you can’t throw a pickup line at someone? And you’re not even _saying_ it, you’ve written it down. What’s the big deal?”

“And anyway, you’re already playing your _I care about you and I can be sappy about it_ card with that hot chocolate,” he adds, motioning to Hoseok’s drink. 

Kihyun bites his lip, stares long and hard at the napkin and huffs. Minhyuk grins, preens like a proud cat, as Kihyun picks up the tray and walks right over to Hoseok. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest, his fingers are trembling and he feels like his knees might buckle under him. 

“Hey,” he chirps, his lips curled into a smile. Hoseok looks up at him, his eyes big and so brown, Kihyun thinks he’s drowning. He balances the tray on one hand, sets Hoseok’s chocolate and the napkin, blank side up, on the table with the other. He tucks the tray under his arm and pushes his grey fringe away from his eyes.

Kihyun watches with a small smile as Hoseok looks at the drink, his eyes twinkling and cheeks turning a soft pink when he notices the heart. “I noticed you like sweet things, so I got you chocolate. I'm not good with the cinnamon, foam, cocoa art, or whatever, but I thought you've had enough coffee for today,” he says, shifting his weight from his left foot to the right.

Hoseok gives him a small, tired smile and rubs at his eye with a balled fist. It’s adorable, and Kihyun wants to lean down and kiss Hoseok’s cheek. “Thank you,” Hoseok says quietly. His voice is husky and low, like he hasn’t slept all night. “You’re really so sweet. I didn’t think you’d noticed the coffee overdose,” he adds with a soft chuckle. 

Kihyun shakes his head, waving his hand. “It’s really nothing. You kind of seem to notice when you see someone ordering their eighth cup of coffee,” he says, and Hoseok laughs a little louder. The sound is like a sweet hum in Kihyun’s ear, warm and smooth, like honey. 

“You look tired. Did you get enough sleep?” Kihyun presses, his head tilted to the side slightly. Hoseok rubs at his forehead, his thumb and index pressed to his temples. Kihyun bites his lip, his fingers itching to reach over and card through Hoseok’s hair. It’s ruffled and messy, sticking out in all directions, and Kihyun wants to smooth it down and play with it. Lull Hoseok to sleep like that.

“A little,” Hoseok answers. If Kihyun looks closely, he can the the sleep clouding Hoseok’s eyes and the dark crescents under them. His skin looks a little grey, bleak, like the colour has been drained out. And it tugs at Kihyun’s heart. 

He’s about to tell Hoseok to get some rest, tell him to put his head down for a while, _take a break,_ but Hoseok’s phone lights up, buzzes, where it’s lying on the table. Hoseok gives Kihyun a small, slightly sad smile, and reaches for his phone. Then he’s standing up, gathering his books, pushing his laptop into his backpack. He grabs the napkin, too, tosses it in, and Kihyun’s breath hitches a little. He can’t slip it away now, can’t throw it in the trash and pretend it never happened. 

“I’m sorry, I, um. I need to go,” Hoseok says. He runs a hand through his hair, a little frazzled, and picks up his drink. Kihyun doesn’t know why he’s sorry, but he smiles anyway and nods. 

He lets out a breath, feels a little empty as he watches Hoseok rush out the café door. 

.

Hoseok pulls a chair out and settles into it, in front of Changkyun. They’re in the library on campus, and it’s relatively empty for a late Friday afternoon. Hoseok had rushed here after he got Changkyun’s text. He sets his books down on the table, along with his hot chocolate. It’s untouched, still a little warm, and Hoseok feels his heart flutter when he thinks of the heart Kihyun had made for him. He misses Kihyun a little, feels a little empty after running out like that. He had wanted to talk, wanted to ask Kihyun to sit down with him, ask him about his day, tell him he looks pretty, _ask for his number and maybe a date._ But he’s got essays due, and he’s been running on four hours of sleep, and he _needed_ Changkyun’s help. 

Hoseok unzips his backpack, tugs his laptop out, and a crumpled piece of tissue slips out along with it _._ The one he’d tossed into his bag before leaving. It’s unused and there’s tiny traces of black over it, like inky scribbles. Changkyun eyes it quietly as Hoseok pushes his laptop screen up, and then reaches over to pick it up. 

Hoseok is plugging his headphones in when Changkyun thrusts the tissue at him, his eyes wide and lips curved slightly. “This is _Kihyun’s_ writing,” he says, wiggling the napkin in front of Hoseok’s face until he takes it in his own hand.

“Kihyun’s writing?” Hoseok mumbles under his breath. He holds the napkin delicately between his fingers, careful not to tear at it, and eyes the tiny, cursive writing on it. It’s been written with a pen, he notes, scribbled a little messily. Maybe even in a hurry, and his heart flutters at the thought of Kihyun hunched over the countertop, hastily scrawling something over a napkin for him. 

 _You know, I’ve bean thinking about you a latte_. _I’m really soy into you (lame, i know, but what’s a boy to do? have to get your attention somehow)_ , it reads and Hoseok’s belly swoops. He feels light and fuzzy, like he’s floating.

In front of him, Changkyun chortles, hiding a grin behind his hand. “I _cannot_ believe he wrote that. _I’ve bean thinking about you? I’m soy into you_? I have _never_ seen or heard of Kihyun using corny pickup lines on someone.”

Hoseok carefully runs his thumb over the ink, the napkin soft and plush under his fingers. He wonders if Kihyun’s skin would feel as soft. If Hoseok held onto Kihyun’s hand, would his skin feel like petals and soft grass. He wants to hold Kihyun’s hand, press softly over his knuckles and kiss over his fingers, one by one. Smiling, Hoseok licks his lips. He says, “I think it’s cute.”

“That’s probably why he did it,” Changkyun answers through a grin, twirling a pen around over his fingers.

Hoseok presses the napkin down onto the table. He places his phone over to weigh it down, keep it from flitting away. He looks at it again, his smile coming out in full colour now and reads it over again. A part of him wishes Kihyun had written down his number as well. “What do I do now? I should do _something._  I want to talk to him. Properly. Not while waiting for him to get me coffee or when he comes over to give it to me. I want to sit down with him and have an _actual_ conversation.”

“And you will. You’ll go there tomorrow, go up to him and ask him when he’s taking his break. And then you’ll ask if he would like to spend it with you. It’s sweet, it’s simple, like a pilot date,” Changkyun says easily, reaches for one of Hoseok’s textbooks and flips it open.

Hoseok thinks about Kihyun spending his break with him, looking ruffled and perfect and smelling like coffee and something sweeter. And he feels warm all over. 

.

**SATURDAY**

Kihyun _does_ smell like coffee, Hoseok realises the next day when they’re sitting at one of the corner tables in the cafe, near a window. And the _s_ _omething sweeter_ is a mix of cocoa and brown sugar, and something so _Kihyun_. He looks perfect, too, always does. The sunlight looks so pretty, spilling over his face like this. It catches in his eyelashes, his hair and in his eyes. Makes them look so bright, and Hoseok thinks he can see tiny stars in them. Kihyun is wearing a printed t-shirt today, over a dark-coloured flannel, and jeans that are ripped over the knees. He’s wearing fishnets underneath, the net peeking out through the rips, and Hoseok tries not to lose himself. 

“You don’t look as tired today. You’re actually _smiling_ ,” Kihyun chirps happily, his fingers picking at a napkin that’s lying on the table. It’s placed next to two mugs of coffee. The fancy, chocolatey mocha that Hoseok had a few days prior. Hoseok had gotten the drinks for them, despite Kihyun saying he didn’t have to. But he smiled so sweetly at Hoseok when Minhyuk gave them their drinks, grinning at Kihyun a little. 

And he’s smiling sweetly now, too, his head tilted to the side a little. Kihyun is always so sweet, Hoseok has realised. Smiling at customers, laughing easily, rushing to help his coworkers when they spill a drink and frequenting Changkyun and Hoseok’s table with drinks and snacks when they come by. And it all makes Hoseok feel warm and tingly, like he’s being wrapped in a warm embrace. He wonders if hugging Kihyun would be as lovely as it seems.

Hoseok grins a little. He asks, “You like me smiling?”

Kihyun bites his lip and peers up at Hoseok through his lashes, like a shy kitten. And it’s adorable. _Kihyun_ is adorable, even more so with his hair fluffed around his head and falling into his eyes a little. He nods timidly. “I do. I like your smile. It’s so bright and _nice_. Makes me feel happy when there’s no reason for me to be.”

“Are you always this cute?” Hoseok asks, his belly swooping when Kihyun smiles tightly. “Who knew you’d be ten times cuter when you talk.”

Kihyun laughs a little. It’s bashful. His lips look so pretty curled in a big, wide smile. They seem soft and plump, like fleshy blooms. And his cheeks seem fuller, more soft, _squishier_ when he laughs, and Hoseok wants to kiss them, all over them until they’re flushed a pretty pink. Hoseok has seen Kihyun laugh countless times, but it’s different up close. It makes his heart race knowing he’s the one making Kihyun laugh. 

“You’re such a sappy flirt, _my God_ ," Kihyun huffs out between peals of quiet laughter. “You should have warned me. I thought you’d be the silent, shy type, who’d get flustered if I, like, nudged your foot playfully.”

Under the table, Hoseok moves his foot closer to Kihyun and nudges it with the toe of his boot. Kihyun lets out a tiny, surprised yelp and Hoseok’s finds himself grinning again. He prods at Kihyun’s foot once more, and Kihyun gently smacks Hoseok’s calf with the side of his shoe. 

“Like that, you mean?” Hoseok teases. He bites his lip when Kihyun narrows his eyes at him and purses his lips into a small pout. It makes his mouth look even more kissable. Puckered and soft and a delicate red in the afternoon light.

“You’re so _mean,_ ” Kihyun says. He picks up his mug, cradles it between his palms and sips carefully at the hot beverage. From behind his mug, Hoseok can only see Kihyun’s eyes and his grey fringe that’s falling into them. His lashes flutter prettily over the swells of his cheeks and it makes Hoseok’s heart do funny things. When Kihyun puts his mug back down, he swipes his tongue over his lips. Hoseok imagines just how sweet they must taste. Like rich chocolate with hints of coffee. 

There’s a small dot of whipped cream over Kihyun’s mouth, Hoseok notices, a little to the side. He tips forward in his seat and Kihyun blinks at him curiously, his eyes big and so brown.

“Kihyun, you’ve got something--” Hoseok says quietly and reaches a hand out to cup Kihyun’s cheek. It’s so sudden, and Kihyun flinches a little at the touch, but then relaxes into it, _leans_ into it almost. His face feels so soft and tender under Hoseok’s palm, Hoseok wants to caress it gently with his fingers and his thumbs. Just hold Kihyun’s face within his palms forever maybe. 

He carefully wipes the cream off Kihyun’s mouth with a swipe of his thumb. He brushes over Kihyun’s lips slightly, too, and they feel like pillows under his touch. Hoseok can feel himself melting into the armchair he’s sitting on, and he knows he’s _so gone_. 

.

**SUNDAY**

The bell above the door rings, and Kihyun looks up from where he’s wiping down the glass display near the countertop. It’s set with tiny desserts, tarts, cupcakes, cookies and the sort, and freshly assembled sandwiches. The café sits in a lively, _awake_ part of town, near campus and is usually bustling near the time winter settles in. So Kihyun makes sure someone keeps the snacks in stock. 

Outside, the sky is swirling with snow clouds, grey and dull and _cold_. Kihyun is sure he saw a few flecks of snow flitter down earlier. And he’s even more sure when Hoseok pushes in past the glass door, another large sweater thrown over his shoulders. He’s wearing loose, grey sweatpants and Kihyun sees little bits of snow in his hair. Against his dark, black hair, they look like tiny stars over the night sky. Hoseok’s eyes are big and a little tired, his cheeks pink from the cold and lips a little red. Kihyun wants to press his palms over Hoseok’s cheeks, over his neck and a little under his fluffy sweater just to warm him up. 

The sweater is a pretty red today, the colour of cherries. And it makes Hoseok’s cheeks seem a little redder, more rosy. He’s wearing a scarf, too. It’s big, striped with dark blue and black.

Kihyun smiles easily, props his elbows up onto the countertop and leans onto them as Hoseok stop in front of him. “Hey, you,” he chirps, locking his fingers together over the counter and peering up at Hoseok. He leans to the side a little, glances behind Hoseok quickly. “No Changkyun today either?” 

Hoseok rubs at his nape, his eyes fixed on something behind Kihyun’s shoulder. The tips of his ears are a little pink. They’re so big and cute, protruding like a bunny’s ears. Kihyun wants to kiss them, trace over them with his fingertips.

“No, it’s just me. Changkyunnie didn’t have class today, so he’s sleeping in,” Hoseok says, bringing his hand down to play with the tassels of his scarf. He twists them between his fingertips, picks at the frayed threads at the bottom. “Are you disappointed?”

Kihyun chuckles softly. “Don’t be silly, I was just asking. That boy practically lives here after I told him this is where I work,” he answers, watches with smiling eyes as Hoseok chews at his lip. “What can I get you today? The usual?” 

Hoseok nods timidly, and watches as Kihyun starts milling about behind the counter. He ducks his eyes once and peers back up at Kihyun through his lashes. “And, um.”

“Yes?” Kihyun prompts, smiling at Hoseok quickly and turning back to the coffee machine. 

Hoseok feels his heart hammering, pounding against his ribs. His sweater feels so thick and warm, and he feels breathless. Like he’s being smothered by a blanket. He draws his sleeves over his palms, twists his fingers into the wool. Kihyun walks back towards him with a cup in hand, capped, swirls of steam crawling out from the sip-hole. It smells like cinnamon and cocoa, a little like Kihyun and it’s making Hoseok’s head spin.   

Kihyun raises his eyebrows, purses his lips, and Hoseok sucks in a breath. Pulling at his sleeves, he says, “Would it be okay if, if I, _you know_ , asked-- for your number?”

For a while, Kihyun just stares back at him, his eyes a little wide, and Hoseok feels his knees starting to shake. But then Kihyun smiles, and his eyes turn into tiny little crescents and his teeth show a little through his lips. He fishes a pen out from his pocket, uncaps it and scribbles his number onto the side of Hoseok’s cup. 

“So you finally asked me then,” he says, still grinning as he holds the cup out for Hoseok. Their fingers brush when Hoseok takes it from him, and the light touch alone has him feeling warm and happy. “After yesterday, I was hoping you would." 

 _Yesterday._  Hoseok spending Kihyun’s break with him, them flirting and laughing and smiling so much their faces started to hurt, Hoseok touching Kihyun’s face, his cheek, _his lips._  It all still makes him feel so fuzzy and fluttery. Hoseok chuckles softly, dipping his head down to look at the ground. Kihyun is still looking at him, his eyes sparkling even in the dull light. 

“I know I took a while. To ask you, I mean. I would’ve asked the day we met, but I wanted us to talk more,” Hoseok answers, tapping a fingernail over the lid of his coffee cup. “I just didn’t want to mess up anything with you.”

“You’re adorable,” Kihyun coos, laughing softly, his smile coming out in full colour now, and Hoseok thinks it’s brighter than the sun. Kihyun’s yellow hoodie reminds Hoseok of sunny mornings, sunflowers and summer and everything smelling like grass and ripe peaches. It’s a nice feeling, makes him feel warmer, like the cup he’s holding in his hand. “Do you have somewhere to be right now, or can you stay?” 

Hoseok tries not to let his mouth curl into too big of a grin. The thought of staying with Kihyun a little longer, watching him work and talking to him in between makes his heart soar. He loves watching Kihyun work. Loves seeing him smile when he talks to customers, loves seeing his eyes sparkle when he does. And he loves it even more when Kihyun looks over at him and beams so big and bright before turning away. 

“I can stay,” Hoseok says easily with a nod. His scarf feels warm around his neck and he can feel it loosening up where it’s wrapped around him.   

Kihyun smiles again, like a pleased kitten. With that big, soft hoodie he’s wearing, the sleeves falling over his fingers and the soft material swallowing his body up, Hoseok thinks Kihyun looks the cutest. The colour makes him look even softer. The yellow looks perfect against his light, honeyed skin and his grey hair. Pushing his fringe away, carding it back with one hand, Kihyun answers, “I get off work at three today. Just fifteen more minutes. Do you mind waiting?”

Hoseok shakes his head, pressing his lips into a thin line. His scarf is untwisting itself from around his neck, slowly beginning to fall open. “I don’t mind.”

Kihyun hums softly, happily almost. Then he’s reaching out and grabbing fisftfuls of Hoseok’s scarf in his hands. He gently tugs Hoseok closer, smiling when Hoseok gasps softly. With deft fingers, Kihyun carefully wraps Hoseok scarf around his neck again. He loops it once, and his fingers brush over the side of Hoseok’s throat and Hoseok shivers at the touch. It’s light, feathery and leaves Hoseok wanting more. Kihyun evens the scarf out on both sides, fluffs it up and smiles up at Hoseok. He drops his hands down over Hoseok’s chest, lets them rest there for a few lovely moments. The light, gentle weight feels like a soft kiss, and Hoseok loves it, tries not to croon at the touch. 

Hoseok finds himself getting lost in Kihyun’s eyes. They’re so big and the colour of melted, smooth chocolate. And Kihyun’s looking right at him and it’s making Hoseok fall apart at the seams. Kihyun slowly breathes in. Hoseok watches his lips part slightly as he does, and Kihyun slowly moves his hands down Hoseok’s chest then back up to his shoulders this time. He squeezes softly before letting go and exhaling quietly. 

“Fifteen minutes,” he reminds again. He smiles once more at Hoseok and walks away. And Hoseok can still feel Kihyun’s palms roaming over his chest and clutching softly at his shoulders.

.

**_02 312 3456_ **

_kihyun?_

_please tell me this is you_

 

**_02 316 6057_ **

_hiiii hyung_

 

**_02 312 3456_ **

_oh thank god_

_whew okay good i was scared i texted some random guy_

_i can change your contact name now wooooooo_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_(i can change yours too now yayaya)_

_but i gave you my number?_

_wym “i was scared i texted some random guy”_

_do you think i’m incapable of remembering my own number?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_wHAT_

_NO_

_it’s not that i just_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok_

_did you think i gave you a fake number_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_pftttt_

_nooooo_

_no_

_okay_

_maybe_

_yes_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_well i didn’t_

_i wouldn’t fake number you_

_why would you think that_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i don’t know just_

_i really like you, you already know that_

_what if you don’t like me as much_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok_

_i wrote a pickup line on your napkin_

_i can't even draw hearts with a pen, but i made a goddamn cinnamon heart on your drink_

_i spent my break with you and thought i might explode when you asked me to_

_i tried fixing your scarf just as an excuse to touch you_

_i mix up orders and spill milk every time i catch you looking at me_

_i think i might like you way more than you think_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh gosh_

_sweet jesus_

_dear holy virgin_

_monk of the bible_

_aksnklsnskkskshskxnxk_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok are you okay_

_what’s..._

_monk of the bible????_

_is that some dumb lingo for moses_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_lol_

_no_

_….._

_yeah_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_oh my god_

_you dork_

_btw_

_thank you for today, i had fun_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_me too_

_i didn’t know you were so good with kids_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_well i was pretty mad when they kicked that ball at your face_

_i mean yeah we were in a park so watch out i guess but still_

_you can t r y to not catapult a big ass ball at someone’s face_

_i would have gotten mad but_

_they were so sweet, running over and apologising over and over_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_did you have to remind me of that_

_my second day hanging out with the boy i like and i get my face broken_

_by a soccer ball_

_smooth_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_aw cmon it wasn’t that bad_

_your nose stopped bleeding after a while_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_it was so embarrassing kihyun!_

_you had to sit me down on a bench and brace my head so i could keep my chin tipped up_

_Ughhksjssjxnxsksks_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_it wasn’t t h a t bad please_

_at least you didn’t get like badly hurt_

_what if your nose broke_

_it would just be like…. crooked_

_what a shame it would be :( it’s such a nice nose too_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_asjdkssnxksksnssjss_

_look at you tossing compliments at me so smoothly_

_sweep me off my feet some more would u_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_didn’t i already_

_i nursed you so well_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you’re always sweeping me off my feet_

_and yes you were so sweet today_

_i was melting a little no joke_

_you kept rubbing my arm and my shoulder_

_and then you even offered to walk home with me asfkdncjdkd_

_i forget you’re real sometimes_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_am i that ridiculous_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_no!!!_

_you’re so perfect_

_everything about you is amazing, you’re so amazing_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m .._

_i’m really not tho_

_i haven’t done anything that makes me amazing_

_i’m like every other guy you see every day really_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_there’s no one else like you_

_not to be creepy or cheesy but_

_i look at you and forget anyone else is even there_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_god hoseok_

_that’s not creepy it’s cheesy yeah but it’s very you_

_i like it_

_why would you think it’s creepy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i don’t know i don’t want to come on too strong_

_and scare you away_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you’re literally the sweetest boy i’ve ever met_

_really_

_how could you scare me off_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_“sweetest boy”_

_please!!!! my heart kihyun_

 

**_kihyun_ **

<:

_are you at home right now_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_no my literature professor told me to come see him_

_something about restructuring an essay of mine_

_:((((((_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_professor eunkwang?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yeah ………_

_;;;;;;;_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_ah yeah he can be so frustrating at times_

_you must be so tired_

_you had to go see him right after the park :(_

_just hang in there_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i’ll try ♡_

_wait_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_yes?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_how do you know eunkwang_

_you don’t take literature….._

_unless you do!!!!!!!! how have i never seen you omg_

_oh my god you’re that kid who sits in the corner seat with his hoodie pulled over his head_

_has that been you all this time?????_

_you’re shady hoodlum_ _guy ????_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_easy there tiger_

_firstly, whomst??? is shady hoodlum guy??? what kind of ppl do you have in your class_

_secondly, no i do not take literature_

_i took o n e class at the start of the semester_

_i remember seeing you there_

_you were sleeping i think_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_don’t judge me!!!!_

_it was such an early class_

_who wakes up at eight and expects to actually be alive and function fully_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m not judging you_

_it was cute_

_you woke up in the middle and looked around for like two seconds before going back to sleep_

_your hair was literally sticking out in every possible direction_

_you looked so squishy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_stoppppppp_

_please why is every encounter of ours just me embarrassing myself_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i think that’s just us_

_you do dumb things_

_i find them cute_

_you blush about them_

_i t e l l you its cute_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_when do i get to call you cute when you do something dumb_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_sorry babie_

_i don’t do dumb things_ <:

 

**_hoseok_ **

_ofc u don’t ;;;;_

_sighs_

_god i’m so tired_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you should take a break_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i am taking a break_

_i’m talking to you_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i mean like_

_call it a day_

_go home_

_r e st_

_you almost got your nose smacked into your brain_

_what are you working on that’s so important anyway_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i’m re-writing that bloody essay_

_angrily sips at coffee_

_i have so much work overdue_

_especially now that i’m supposed to re-do half of it_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you should work without me bothering you_

_i don’t want you stressing over all this piled up work bcs you spent your time talking to me instead of working_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_nooooo you’re not bothering me_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m distracting you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i mean it’s okay_

_i don’t mind_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i mind_

_i don’t want to distract you_

_we can always talk later_

_just text me whenever you get the time_

_nOT when you’re working_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_kihyuuuuuunnnnnnnn_

_huffs_

_okay fine_

_promise we’ll talk later?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_yes you big baby_

_we’ll talk later_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_:(((((_

_bye kihyun_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_byeeee_

.

**MONDAY**

 

**_hoseok_ **

_fINALLY TOOK A BREAK !!!!!_

_i might kill myself_

_i really hate essays_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_awwwwwwwww_

_you both look so cute please_

_i know you're probably dying but goddddd you look so good_

_and your ears !!!;!!; i miss those ears_

_and that smile_

_and your cute little baby nose_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i miss you too ;;;;;;;;;_

_can you send a picture as well_

_i want to see you_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m at work so this is the best i can manage_

__

_feat. the break room and minhyuk in the background_

_he says hi_

_it's so weird not seeing you guys here :(((((_

_the only person i have to talk with except min and joo is jun_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_fuckkkkkkkkkkkk_

_kihyun_

_oh my god_

_jesus_

_aaddkkxkshzksksk_

_god_

_i_

_canr breatge_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok??????????_

_are you okay_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_NO_

_FUCK KIHYUN_

_YOU'RE SO HOT WHAT THE HELL_

_did you just take this_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_aksjdkdjskdhsk i did_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you're so ….._

_you're so beautiful_

_my baby is so gorgeous_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_your baby?_

_i’m your baby?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_is that_

_is that weird_

_im sorry i take it back_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_no it wasn't weird_

_it just_

_i had to stop myself from screaming out loud_

_minhyuk would never let me live it down_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_okay wheeze_

_i’m a little relieved_

_you really look so pretty tho_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_oh my god hoseok_

_you might kill me_

_you're so sweet thank you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_please don't die !!!!!!!!!_

_but you're welcome ;3;;;;;_

_aren't you cold tho? you're wearing a t-shirt_

_i mean u look fucking hot in it but_

_aren't you cold_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_akdskjdkdj please you're too much_

_and not really no_

_it's pretty warm in here_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_u lucky ducky_

_it's freezing in here_

_you'd think they'd install a heating system that actually works_

_considering we spend more than half the semester in here_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_are you guys in the library_

_on campus_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yeah ;;;;;_

_i can't feel my fingers and i don't know if it's because of the cold or because i’ve been typing and writing for literally_

_five hours_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_please rest your fingers_

_they'll be of no use if they fall off your hands_

_they're such nice fingers too_

_guess i'll never know if they feel as good as they look if you work them to death_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh my god did you just_

_i’m literally gaping at my phone screen right now_

_changkyun is demanding to know what you've said_

_but i’m still in shock_

 

**_kihyun_ **

< _< <<<<<: _

_what you've got nice hands_

_adhdksjdkd i’ve got a thing for hands okay_

_and yours are so hot please_

_(don't you dare let changkyun see this he's my precious baby i just protect him he's innocent)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_do you think about my hands a lot_

_(your precious baby??? innocent?? don't make me laugh pls)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_ngl i do_

_i know lots of guys who have gorgeous hands_

_like jun omg his hands are so nice_

_but i die over yours really_

_(what does that mean?????? why can't he be my precious baby???)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_wow i ….. no one's ever died over my hands before so_

_thank you_

_but also_

_whomst????? is this jun ??? i keep hearing about_

_is there a secret lover or boyfriend i don't know of_

_(he's like literally forty)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_what_

_oh my god no jun isn't_

_he isn't my boyfriend please_

_he's just a friend_

_(i’m older than him hE CAN BE MY BABY)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_well that's funny_

_bcs i just asked changkyun and_

_he says you guys dated_

_(god whatever fine)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_d a t e d_

_and we're friends now_

_it's all in the past_

_(oh….  O H … are you possibly …  j e a l o u s????)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_still_

_should i be concerned_

_(i AM NOT)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_concerned?_

_why would you be concerned?_

_(ahahahahah ure jealous)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_idk like intimidated_

_standard wise ……_

_was he a really good boyfriend ????? do i have competition_

_(fuck off omg i’m not jealous)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok please i_

_i don't think y o u of all people should be worried like_

_have you seen yourself_

_you're gorgeous, you're sweet and lovely and so caring_

_i don't think jun or anyone else could beat any of that_

_(it's okay you know ……. you're my only baby but …. changkyuns a close second)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_goshhhhhhhh_

_i melted a little_

_okay a lot_

_skdnxkdjddksnzkwk you're amazing please_

_(god i can't ….. can't be mad at you when you say stuff like that)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m really not, i’ve told you_

_i just told you the honest truth the way it is_

_(then don't be mad)_

_(and it's time to end this sub text convo we've got going on)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_so i’m safe ???_

_no threat of someone stealing you away before i even get a chance to have you_

_(awww what ;;;;; i'll miss the parentheses)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m laughing a little you're so cute_

_you're safe_

_(hoseok)_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_YES!!!!!!!_

_(okay sorry)_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_ahhhh_

_um hoseok?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m sorry but my break's over_

_i have to go_

_i’ll text you when i get off work_

_i leave early today_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i wish i could swing by_

_walk you home at least ;;;;;;_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_it's okay you've got work to do_

_i don't mind_

_i'll wait till you get the time to come by_

_bye hoseok_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_bye kihyunn_

 .

**TUESDAY**

**_kihyun_ **

**__ **

_well hi there_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_look at him !!!!!! all pretty and dressed up_

_u look gorgeous_

_wowowowowowo_

_good morning to me only yes_

__

_or good evening …. night .. take your pick_

_i just woke up_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_yELLS FOR YEARS_

_YOU'RE SO CUTE_

_how did you just wake up it’s like 9_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i was napping ;w;_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_aw that explains it_

_your hair is all messy and ruffled skdndjsjs_

_it looks so soft omg you're so squishy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_squishy aksnsksj please_

_that's not exactly what a gym rat wants to hear_

_and yes i took a nap ;;;; iwas so tired_

_this literature class will be my death_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_awwww poor babie_

_take breaks, don't overwork yourself, ask changkyun or hyungwon for help_

_also about the squishy thing, i didn't mean you're chubby_

_you just look really cuddly_

_like you'd be so fun to cuddle with_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_cuddly huh ????_

_i am a cuddler tho … i like cuddling_

_and changkyuns out living his life_

_hyungwon might be in the same class, and he might live with me but he's about as useful as 'the smoking kills’ label on cigarette packs_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_lee hoseok, a cuddly cuddler_

_my uwus are everywhere_

_akfeldjkddj you're so mean to him ohmygosh_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_u uwu-ed at me i’m crying_

_i’m not mean! he's just really useless_

_well anyway are you going somewhere_

_you're all dolled up_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_dolled up wksbsjwjs_

_i’m going out with jooheon_

_and some of his friends_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_jooheon?_

_where are you guys going?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_there's this rave at a club downtown_

_jooheon knows the guy who's dj-ing_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_damn a rave…. didn't take you as a rave person_

_it sounds fun tho_

_but be careful please_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok i’m a grown man_

_this isn't my first time going to a rave_

_and i'll be with people_

_i’ll be fine_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_just stay safe okay_

_are you about to leave?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i'll be safe don't worry_

_and yeah jooheon’s picking me up_

_he's like five mins away_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_okay well um_

_let me know when you get home?_

_please?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you're such a cutie_

_god_

_i'll text you when i get back_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_thank you_

_have fun_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i will_

_don't tire yourself out too much over those essays_

_try not to stress too much_

_i want to see you soon_

_can't do that if you're lying dead at home, in a pile of books and papers, bcs you decided to stab yourself with a pen_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_u paint quite a picture don't you_

_i want to see you too_

_i will hopefully soon_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_jooheon's here_

_i have to go i’m sorry_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_it's okay_

_you go have fun ♡_

.

**WEDNESDAY**

It’s sunny out today, the sky a light blue and yellow. And the gentle breeze is mild, rustling leaves and rippling coat lapels and scarves as it blows. Kihyun is wiping down the glass door with a rag when he sees Hoseok jogging around the corner and rushing straight towards the café doors. Kihyun smiles and tilts his head to catch Hoseok’s eye when he looks up. Their eyes lock, Kihyun smiles a little bigger, and Hoseok walks straight into the door with a loud thud. 

Kihyun gasps sharply as Hoseok immediately stumbles backwards, a palm pressed to his face, over his nose. Kihyun is quick to drop the rag and pull the door open. A gust of cold air ruffles his hair and he shivers slightly, but he feels warmer when he grabs onto Hoseok’s free hand and tugs him inside. There aren’t any seated customers or any workers milling about. It’s early, an hour before noon, and the sign over the door is still flipped to _closed._  Kihyun carefully leads Hoseok to one of the chairs near the counter, gently pushes him down to sit and crouches in front of him.

“Hoseok?” He asks softly, his voice small and quiet. He reaches up for Hoseok’s hand, eases it down and away from his face. Underneath, Hoseok’s eyes are squeezed shut, his nose scrunched and lips pulled into a thin line. He’s groaning softly, too, and Kihyun feels his heart squeeze. “Oh, my god. Please say something.”  

Hoseok nods slowly, lethargically. He squeezes his eyes once and blinks them open, takes a while to let them settle on Kihyun’s pretty face. Everything is a little hazy, blurred lines and buzzing colours. But Kihyun looks so clear and perfect in his vision. Big and bright, like some type of angel. In the soft light streaming in from the glass everywhere, Kihyun’s skin is glowing. He looks so pretty. His eyes glittering, his cheeks a little rosy and lightly freckled and his lips pink and plump. There’s a tiny mole near the edge of his mouth, Hoseok notices, and he feels the want, _the need,_  to kiss it. 

“Hoseok?” Kihyun asks again. He waves a hand in front of Hoseok’s face, slow and steady. 

Hoseok blinks. “You’re so pretty, Kihyunnie,” he says easily, and every fibre of Kihyun’s heart loosens up. 

The nickname makes his fingertips tingle. _The way Hoseok is looking at him makes his fingertips tingle._  And Kihyun’s flannel hoodie feels like a thick blanket wrapped around him, so, so warm.

“And here I was hoping you spared yourself a concussion.” He laughs, gently squeezes Hoseok’s hand within his own. “You sure you’re okay? Do you need me to get you some ice? Aspirin? Does your head hurt”

Hoseok shakes his head. Kihyun feels him press softly at his hand for a brief moment. “No, it's okay, Kihyun. I’m okay,” he reassures. “Thank you.” 

Kihyun smiles at him and straightens, pushing his grey fringe away from his face. And Hoseok follows, pushes up to  his feet and watches as Kihyun moves around. Kihyun is wearing a beanie today. It's a dark grey and soft and plush. It sags a little where it’s sitting over his head and presses Kihyun’s hair flat against the sides of his face. The strands of hair peeking out from underneath are curled loosely, adorably. Hoseok wants to twist them around his fingers. Kihyun walks back to the door, picks up the rag from where he’d tossed it to the floor and moves to place it on the counter instead. He turns to face Hoseok and leans back against it. 

“It’s nice to see you. I didn't expect to see you so soon, especially since you've been so busy. But I have a feeling you're not going to stay,” Kihyun says, his eyes shining in the early morning light. He looks soft and so, so sweet in his big, flannel hoodie. Hoseok notices he’s barefooted, only wearing socks. And his feet seem so tiny and small when he looks down and traces patterns onto the floor with his toe. 

Hoseok bites his lip and peers up at Kihyun. It’s almost like he’s saying _sorry_. He looks like a puppy with his big doe eyes, and Kihyun feels his heart swell and drop at the same time. They have been talking over text so much the past few days. Kihyun always finds himself smiling at every text Hoseok sends, grinning big and hard until his cheeks start to hurt. But he misses Hoseok still, misses seeing him every day, misses the glances they used to steal from each other. And he wishes Hoseok could stay longer. 

It’s quiet for a moment. Hoseok just watches Kihyun move his foot around over the floorboards. Watches as Kihyun sucks in his bottom lip and blinks slowly behind his glasses. His lashes flutter prettily, and they look like they're made of gold in the sunlight. He looks perfect and Hoseok just wants Kihyun in his arms. 

“Kihyun,” he calls softly. His belly swoops when Kihyun looks up at him, his eyes big and bright and cheeks a soft, glowy pink. “Can I hug you?” 

Kihyun simply looks at Hoseok for a while. His eyes flitting all over Hoseok's face, like he's searching for something. And then he smiles, _beams_ at Hoseok, steps closer and in one heart-fluttering motion, wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders. His palms rest flat over Hoseok’s back, and they feel so warm and lovely. It reminds Hoseok of how nice they felt roaming over his chest and his heart swells at the memory. He curls his own arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulls Kihyun closer and noses at his hair. The tiny bits peeking out from under his beanie. His hair is  as soft as it looks, and it smells like flowers and something more earthy. Like freshly watered soil. 

But Kihyun feels so much softer and he’s so warm. He’s pushing up on his toes, his head leaned against Hoseok’s shoulder, his mouth so, so close to Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s soft breaths against his skin, and it makes his fingertips tingle. He notices Kihyun smells of something else, too. It’s not just sugar or coffee anymore, it’s _smoke_ _and cigarettes._

“Kihyunnie,” he says quietly, feels Kihyun hum against him. He holds Kihyun a little tighter. “You smell like smoke. Do you--”

“I don’t smoke. It’s from yesterday,” Kihyun interjects, digging his head further into Hoseok’s shoulder. The fuzzy wool of his beanie and bits of his hair brush over the side of Hoseok’s jaw. It makes Hoseok shiver slightly, and Kihyun rubs a hand up and down his back in response. “Some of the guys I was with were smoking so there was lots of smoke everywhere. I hate that I still smell like it.”

He draws away a little. His arms unwind from around Hoseok’s shoulders and he grips onto Hoseok’s arms instead, and Hoseok immediately misses Kihyun’s warmth. He wants Kihyun pressed close to him again and he wants to pull him back into his arms. Chewing at his lip, Kihyun asks, “Does it bother you? I’m sorry, I--”

Hoseok shakes his head and tugs Kihyun closer, holds him tight and nuzzles against the top of his head. Kihyun melts against him, sinking further and further against Hoseok. He trails his hands around Hoseok’s chest so they rest over his back again, and he moves them up to hold onto his shoulders. He smiles into the fuzzy material of Hoseok’s sweater. It’s thick and soft and it feels like he’s hugging a fluffy bunny. 

“I’m not passing up the opportunity to hug you just because you smell like smoke. It’s not even that bad, I can hardly tell. You smell more like you than you do of smoke,” Hoseok says, pressing his cheek against Kihyun’s head and squeezing his middle gently. Against him, Kihyun laughs a little. Hoseok feels the sweet rumble of it against his chest and it makes him smile. He wishes he could crush Kihyun into his bones, keep him there forever. 

“God,” he breathes. “You're so soft and tiny. You fit so well in my arms. I'm trying so hard not to squeeze you right now.”

Kihyun laughs again and lightly smacks Hoseok’s shoulder. “Shut up, I’m not tiny,” he says from where his face is pressed into Hoseok’s shoulder. “You’re just unnecessarily large. Of course, I would look tiny in front of you.” 

Hoseok grins, all teeth and gums. He softly squeezes Kihyun’s waist again and lets out a breath. “You’re so cute. I don’t want to leave you.”

Kihyun trails a hand up Hoseok’s nape and loosely tangles his fingers in Hoseok’s hair, chuckling when Hoseok gasps quietly in response. He cards his fingers through Hoseok’s soft, dark tresses. He tugs at them gently and Hoseok sighs. “Then don’t leave me,” Kihyun says, simply. “It isn’t fair, you’ve only been here for three seconds. And you spent the first two recovering from having walked into the door. You _can’t_ leave.”  

Hoseok draws away slightly, just enough so he can look at Kihyun. He presses his lips into a thin line and exhales slowly, staring deep into Kihyun’s eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but Kihyun can tell what the look means, and he huffs out a breath, purses his lips into a pout. Hoseok presses his lips together a little tighter, tries not to grin and lean closer to peck Kihyun’s mouth. 

“Fine, go,” Kihyun snips. He presses his palms against Hoseok’s chest and pushes gently. Hoseok laughs, his smile sloppily contained on his face and Kihyun pushes a little harder, tries to squirm out of Hoseok’s arms. 

He keeps moving around, trying to twist away, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. And Hoseok just watches, smiling fondly as Kihyun tries to pry his arms off and push him away. He feels his insides fluttering every time Kihyun twists his fingers into his sweater, or every time Kihyun whines when Hoseok just won’t budge. It’s so endearing, and Hoseok wishes he could hold Kihyun’s face in his palms and kiss all over his tiny face. Feel him scrunch up his nose in response and squeeze his eyes shut. See colour rise up to the swells of his cheeks and the kiss them again. 

But Hoseok just bites his lip, and starts walking. Kihyun stops squirming and just grips onto Hoseok’s biceps, his eyes a little wide. He just relents and lets Hoseok back him up against the counter, lets Hoseok press him against it and now they’re so much closer than before. And Hoseok is smiling at him with the softest, sweetest look in his eyes. Kihyun feels his breath being stolen away. 

“I’ll come to see you again,” he says quietly. “I promise.”

Kihyun only nods and rolls his lips over each other. He notices Hoseok’s eyes trailing lower and lower, down to his cheek. And Hoseok stares for a while before breaking out into a big, fond grin. There’s a small smudge of sugar near Kihyun’s nose, so light that Hoseok didn’t even see it before. 

“What?” Kihyun asks. He feels his heart hammering against his ribs as Hoseok brings a hand up and cups the side of his face. His palm feels so soft and warm over his cheek, and Kihyun leans into it a little. 

“Why is it that you always have _something_ on your face?” Hoseok chirps fondly. He swipes his thumb over Kihyun’s cheek, wipes the sugar away, and presses the pad of his thumb into his mouth. It tastes sweeter than sugar normally does. Hoseok thinks it’s because he’d dusted it off of Kihyun.

He watches as Kihyun’s cheeks flush a light pink, his eyes blown wide. Kihyun huffs out a breath and leans his head against Hoseok’s shoulder again, digs his face into it. He can feel his face getting warmer, _more pink._  “ _G_ _od, Hoseok_. You’re so dumb.”

.

**_hoseok_ **

_kihyunnie :(_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseokkie_

_aw noo don't :( please_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i'm sorry i can't help it nxksjzkskw_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_what's wrong sweetie?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_god_

_don't_

_don't do that………_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_don't do what ??? i’m confused what did i do :o_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_……….._

_you called me sweetie_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_yes_

_yes i did_

_is that not okay ????_

_i’m sorry …… would u prefer .. idk_

_sugar? bunny? b a b y ? :D_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_gOD STOP AFKSJXND_

_don't tease me like that_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_okay i’m sorry ahahah i’ll stop_

_but tell me tho… why the :(_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i might be missing you slightly_

_i wish i’d stayed longer :(((((((((_

_i wish i’d talked to you sooner, gotten your number earlier_

_i was just_

_a little scared iguess_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i know baby_

_it's okay_

_i might be missing you too slightly_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_aGAIN WITh the b a b y /////////_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_fuck sorry_

_can't help it_

_it just kind of ….. comes out i guess_

_i say it to everyone almost, some type of dad/mom syndrome idk_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh_

_everyone huh_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_….._

_did i mess up again_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_maybe a little_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_goddamn it_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_but i'll let it pass since you're so cute_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_u charmer_

_gosh_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_have i swept you off your feet_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_baby_

_it wouldn't be the first time_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_kjndkdjeksj shutttt ohmygod_

_i can't even do this properly over text what am i_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_do what?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_the flirting thing_

_i thought it might be easier like this, when you're not constantly attacking me with your dumb perfect smile and your dumb perfect face and your dumb perfect self wksjzkskwkw_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i mean…._

_you're not bad_

_i guess it's just not you_

_being all flirty and smooth, i mean_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_hEY_

_i can be smooth excuse me_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok, sweetheart_

_you ran into a door when i smiled at you_

_does that sound very smooth to you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_okay tECHNICALLY_

_i haven't been able to show my true form yet_

_you didn't give me a chance_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_okay big boy <: _

_u show me what you got under that big fluffy soft exterior_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_do u mean my sweaters_

_because i'll have you know_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok i literally meant you_

_you're the big fluffy soft exterior_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_excuse me i am buff as heck_

_have you seen my arms_

_my tHighs_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_not with those thick ass sweaters u wear all the time_

_besides it doesn't matter_

_you're so squishy baby_

_i could spend all day just squishing you and playing with your cheeks_

_oH GOD your cheeks_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_my cheeks? <: _

 

**_kihyun_ **

_oh shut up i mean ur face_

_but damn i could spend hours playing with your other cheeks too_

_that's one fine ass u got there i’d tap it twice_

_i’d tap it all day actually_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i am currently smushing my face into my pillow, trying not to scream_

_hyungwon will destroy me if i wake him up_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_it's like not even 10_

_why is he asleep_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_he said he's making up for all the sleep he lost that one time he had a class in the morning_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_……………._

_that was two weeks ago_

_and it wasn't even in the morning, it was at noon gosh_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yup_

_don't even ask oh god_

_he actually slept through two entire days once_

_and he woke up and didn't even realise_

_i hADNT SEEN HIM FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS I THOUGHT HE DIED_

_i called everyone i was terrified_

_and i walk into his room and he's just lying there, aSLEEP the whole time_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m laughing so hard oh my god_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_that just makes me wanna be with you even more :(_

_i love your laugh_

_you do that little eye squint thing_

_and you have dimples !!!!!!!!!!_

_everytime you laugh i just want to kiss them_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m not stopping you_

_i like kisses_

_especially from cute boys_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_gasp!!!!!!!!!!!_

_i shall give you so many kisses then !!!!!!!_

_iwill give you all the kisses_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_all the kisses?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_as in_

_i shall kiss you everywhere, in every possible way !!!!!!!_

_cheek kisses, nose kisses, chin kisses, forehead kisses, jaw kisses, neck kisses and ofc normal kisses_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_how can you say all this to me and_

_expect me to stay alive_

_god hoseok_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you have to stay alive kihyunnie !!!!!_

_the kisses are awaiting_

_how will i kiss u if you're not alive :(_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_404error_

_kihyun not found_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_stop that anksjskwjwk_

_are you at home?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i am yes_

_what did you think i was s t i l l at the café?_

_i have a life outside of it yknow_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i do !!! i know snksjwkw_

_i was just asking in case you were like cleaning up_

_don't want to bother you_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you’re never a bother to me hoseok_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_incoherent screeching !!!!!!!_

_i’m sitting here, alone, on my bed and pouting_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_why are you pouting? ;;;;;;_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i've said it 29393028 times but_

_i miss youjndkcnkssjncks_

_plus you looked so cute today please !!! makes me miss u evEn more_

_with your big, flannel hoodie sksbzksnw and your glasses_

_i didn't know you'd look so cute with your hair curled_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you're too much oh my gosh_

_thank you <3 _

_here's a lil sth for u then (since you're so sweet and minhyuk’s kinda mean)_

__

 

**_hoseok_ **

_gASP !!!!!!!!!!!_

_KIHYUNNNLSNAKKALNXKSKXKSOWJEB_

_OH MY GOD_

_YOU’RE SO CUTE_

_GOD_

_CAN I LIKE_

_HUG YOU_

_FOREVER MAYBE ????????????_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you're really too much please snkjwkwwi_

_one fine day, you'll make me melt_

_i'll melt into a big puddle of goo_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_is that bcs you're made of sugar_

_bcs baby you're so sweet_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_……………_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_that was so bad wasn't it_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_kind of_

_but i can't stop laughing_

_you're adorable_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_gosh_

_when was this tho_

_the pictures, i mean_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_when minhyuk got there, a little after you left_

_or actually, a little before you ran into the door and then left me_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_stoppppppppp_

_we don't speak of it ever_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you were so dazed please_

_the first thing you said to me was “kihyunnie you're so pretty"_

_how hard did you hit your head_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i mean it's true_

_you are so pretty_

_damn i’m so much smoother when i’m dazed_

_maybe i should run into doors more often_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_oh baby no please don't run into any more doors_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_if i promise not to will you send me another one <: _

 

**_kihyun_ **

_another what_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_another picture !!!!! \\(-o-)/_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_okay i do have another_

_this time i actually knew minhyuk was taking pictures of me…._

_so i just_

 

 

**_hoseok_ **

_kIHYUNNIE_

_AAAAAAAAAAKNKCKSDNKKSJSKL_ _  
_ _YOU’RE SMILING_

_MY HEART_

_I’M SCREAMING_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you will be the death of me lee hoseok_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you’ll be the death of me first ;AAAAAAAA;_

_gosh nkdjcjddk_

_ur cute lil baby feet_

_n ur precious lil smile !!!!_

_look at that smile !!!!_

_and your hair !!! u look like a tiny sheep ohmygodjdhdsj_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoooseoookkkkkkkkkk_

_stop ohmygod_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_are you whining omg_

_arE YOU BLUSHING_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i am not !!!_

_i don’t blush excuji me_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh baby u blush sO much_

_i’ve seen it_

_i dusted that lil bit of sugar off your cheek that one time and you just_

_///////////_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i did not u little liar_

_but like …… YOU LICKED IT OFF YOUR THUMB AFTERWARDS_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you did !!!!!_

_and stop okay i thought it'd be cute_

_and it w a s so cute pls i wanted to tackle you right there_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_……._

_why am i being bullied yOU BLUSH TOO_

_yOU BLUSH SO MUCH_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i’m very sensitive okay !!_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_sensitive? are you now? owo_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_what does that mean_

_what’s that face kihyunnie_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hm nothing <: _

_nevermind_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i’m a little scared_

_you’re like a sneaky lil snake u know_

_dangerous_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_aw come on have a little faith in me_

_i’ve been nothing but sweet to you since the day you walked in with changkyun_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_that just makes you more dangerous_

_you’re too sweet_

_it’s not good for my heart_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_sorry skncksjxkcn_

_i can’t help it_

_hoseok?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i want to see you too_

_pouts_

_will u send me a pic_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_akdnxkejzksjsj_

_okay yes, and yes i can_

_it's kind of dark in here but_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hOSEOK_

_AAAAAAAA_

_god you're so_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_dskzjzjsjs so what_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you know exactly what_

_fuck_

_you're like so adorable, so sO cute i just want to squish and hug and kiss all over your face_

_aND YOUR EARS_

_oH BABY YOUR EARS !!!! can i bite them_

_but at the same time_

_you're so hot_

_fuckkkkkksjsjshzjjss_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_kihyunnnnnnnn_

_you think i’m cute? and hot? at the same time_

_do you just …… randomly ask ppl if u can bite them bcs oh boy is this what a stroke feels like_

_also please my ears skznwjssj they make me feel like some type of rabbit hybrid_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_hoseok i’ve been flirting with you since day one_

_i’ve told you you're cute and hot multiple times but i'll say it again_

_Y ES youre cute and you're so fucking hot like wreck me daddy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh my god_

_did you just_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_no i didn't i didn't say anything_

_i meant wreck me dandy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_that_

_that doesn't make any sense_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_yes it does let's move on_

_and for the record_

_i love your ears_

_you came in one day wearing a beanie and !!!! your ears looked so cute just kind of sticking out like that_

_i wanted to touch them …. they were kinda pink from the cold_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_kihyun ajdnsjsjsks they're like so big tho wym they're cute_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_tHEYRE CUTE !!!!!!!!_

_don't be mean to my babies_

_i love them they make u look like a baby bunny_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_a bUNNY_

_kihyun please you might kill me_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_ <<<<<<: _

 

**_hoseok_ **

_will i see you tomorrow_

_i’m finally done sIGH eunkwang can go choke on a cactus_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_did u just say …. choke on a cactus … i_

_wow ure such a baby_

_but yes u big dummy ofc you'll see me_

_i’m ending this if you don't_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oFC I’M GOING TO after all this hard work and practically living at the café_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you were there ALL the time_

_it would be such a waste if you don't come this o n e time_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you're so evil wow thanks so much_

_and i was only there all the time bcs well_

_you were there ….._

_i wanted to see you_

_so i kept coming back_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i know_

_i’m glad you came every day_

_i’m glad changkyun brought you along in the first place_

_god its so sad when you're not there_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_really?_

_you liked seeing me that much?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_no baby_

_i still like seeing you that much_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_jesus_

_fuck hyungwon_

_i'll just scream_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_omg shhhhh noo_

_let the poor boy sleep_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you'd choose him over me?_

_rEally?_

_after all this, everything we've been through_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_are you the one sleeping his misery and woe away_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_no….._

_but i can't sleep anyway_

_he snores like a pig i can hear him till here and i’m in the next room !!!!!_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_snorts_

_let him live he’s asleep and happy_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_well i’m not :(_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_aw babbyyy_

_i’ll cheer you up tomorrow_

_with lots of hugs_

_aND EAR KISSES AAAAAAAA !!!!!_

_so many kisses_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_eAr kiSseS_

_kihyunnnnniiiiieeeeee cheer me up now :(_

_with lots of hugs_

_and kisses_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i wish i could, really i do_

_i’m sorry_

_i don’t know um_

_hug a pillow?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_………_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you’re already hugging a pillow aren’t you?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes_

_yes i am_

_iM LONELY OKAY_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_you’re so cute please_

_i really hate to say this_

_especially now but_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you’re leaving me aren’t you_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m sorry hoseokkie_

_min needs my help with some essay of his_

_he won’t stop yelling at me from the kitchen_

_more like hollering …. god is it some ungodly hollering_

_the neighbors might tell the super to knock our door down and strangle him to death just to shut him up_

_and he keeps pounding on my door every two seconds_

_i'm ignoring him and refusing to answer him so he thinks i’m ….._

_….whacking it in here_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oHMYGOD AHAHAHAH_

_god please go it’s okay omg_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_wait!_

_i almost forgot um_

_tomorrow, would you want to stay back with me? just for a little while_

_after the café closes ofc so it'll just be us_

_it'll be nice i promise!_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_…….._

_is this a date?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i mean it won't be for long, i have to get up really early tomorrow_

_but yes, yes it is kind of_

_if you want it to be_

_do you want it to be?_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes_

_oh god yes please_

_kihyun i might cry_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_oh my god nooo don't cry_

_i’m not there to wipe your tears and cradle your face to my chest_

_be happy please_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i am_

_i'm so happy_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m happy too_

_i'll see you tomorrow okay?_

_goodnight hoseok <3 _

 

**_hoseok_ **

_goodnight kihyunnie <33333 _

_sleep well_

. 

**THURSDAY**

It’s particularly cold out today. There’s a storm brewing, smothering the town with flurries and light snow. Kihyun has brought a jacket with him to work, and hung it up in the back room. He’s wearing a scarf, too. It’s a periwinkle blue, a splash of colour against the white sweatshirt he’s wearing. He’s glad the cafe is cozy and warm, almost toasty, and it reminds him of Hoseok hugging him. 

Hoseok stops by sometime in the late afternoon, a few hours before the sun starts dipping below the horizon. And he looks frazzled, a little out of breath, and flushed a soft pink from the cold when he stands in front of Kihyun. There’s snow in his hair again, and he’s wearing glasses today. Delicate, wire frames that make his eyes look a little sharper. 

“Hoseok,” Kihyun says quietly, a little surprised. He reaches out to dust the snow out of Hoseok’s hair with careful flicks of his fingers. Next to him, he can feel Minhyuk and Jooheon grinning at him and whispering to each other. But Hoseok’s in front of him, big and beautiful and smelling like snow and cocoa. And he’s all Kihyun can think about. “Hi.” 

Despite himself, Hoseok smiles at Kihyun, still huffing softly. “Hey, Kihyunnie.” 

The nickname makes Kihyun melt a little. He brings his other hand up and cups Hoseok’s face in his palms. Hoseok is wearing one of his big, fuzzy sweaters, but under his touch, Hoseok’s skin is so, so cold. Kihyun feels himself shiver a little. 

“God, Hoseok. You’re _freezing_ ” he breathes, and presses his palms down a little over Hoseok’s cheeks to warm them up. He drops his hands down to Hoseok’s shoulders, presses them against the cold, bare skin of Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok hums contently in response. Kihyun peels his hands away, tugs at Hoseok’s sweater sleeves and holds Hoseok’s big hands within his own. “Do you want me to get you something? Are you staying or?”

Hoseok shakes his head, his eyes closed and he just relishes in the sweet, lovely feeling of Kihyun’s soft, baby hands warming him up. Just a touch from Kihyun makes Hoseok feel so much warmer, and he loves it. Humming again when Kihyun presses at his hands and rubs his thumb over his fingers, Hoseok says, “I’m sorry, no. I have to go, I have class in, like, fifteen minutes. But could I get a--”

“Hot chocolate?” Kihyun cuts in, smiling knowingly at Hoseok when he opens his eyes.

“Yeah.”

Kihyun smiles a little bigger and squeezes Hoseok’s hands within his own before letting go. “I’ll be right back,” he says and walks away. He returns a minute or two later, a big cup in hand and an even bigger smile on his face.Hoseok takes it from him with a soft _thank you_ , and steps back. Kihyun quickly grabs onto Hoseok’s other hand. It’s much warmer now and Kihyun’s hand easily slips into Hoseok’s, like it’s meant to be there.

“I’ll still see you tonight, won’t I?” He asks, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. It makes Hoseok’s heart leap.

“Yes, I’ll come back to you as soon as I’m done,” Hoseok promises. He smiles once more and presses down softly on Kihyun’s fingers with his longer, stronger ones, and walks back out the door and into the cold. 

Kihyun watches him go. He picks at the tassels of his scarf when he sees Hoseok drawing his shoulders in together. Hoseok’s breath is a puff of white smoke when he exhales, and just looking at him through the window makes Kihyun quiver. He thinks of how cold Hoseok’s skin had felt under his fingers and palms, and his heart feels tight and small at the thought. And it’s enough to have Kihyun running out after him, The cold hits him hard when he steps out, and he sucks in a breath, curls his arms around himself and rushes after Hoseok.

“Hoseok, wait!” He calls, almost barrels into the older. But Hoseok is quick to turn around and catch Kihyun in his arms. He looks a little nonplussed, but he still holds Kihyun delicately in his arms, like he’s something sweet and precious and lovely. And it makes Kihyun’s heart flutter. 

Kihyun brings him hands up and swiftly unwinds his scarf. It’s wooly and soft and so warm, and he tugs it off, wraps it snugly around Hoseok’s neck. It looks adorable on him, Kihyun decides. He likes knowing Hoseok is wearing something of his. It’s a sweet, comforting feeling. Chewing at his lip, Kihyun tugs the scarf up higher around Hoseok’s neck, makes sure he’s snug and warm in it. 

Hoseok only watches Kihyun with quiet eyes, his heart soaring as Kihyun tweaks and tugs at the scarf. He feels his knees shake every time Kihyun’s fingertips brush lightly against the skin of his neck. And Kihyun grins at him knowingly whenever Hoseok gasps quietly. Once Kihyun is done, his hands easily come to rest over Hoseok’s chest. One hand of his lays over the soft beating of Hoseok’s heart, and Hoseok hopes Kihyun can’t feel how fast it’s beating. 

“Kihyun, what--”

“Shh.” Kihyun moves a hand up, presses his fingertips to Hoseok’s mouth. And Hoseok can feel colour rising to his cheeks, making his skin glow an even brighter pink than before. Kihyun draws his hand away and smiles so sweetly it makes Hoseok’s heart shake. 

“This should keep you warm,” he says softly. And Hoseok can only huff out a breath, because Kihyun is standing so close to him. The toes of their boots touching, hands on each other and mouths just inches away. Kihyun looks even more beautiful from this close, because Hoseok can see every detail of his face. The spray of light freckles over his cheeks, the soft rosy glow of his skin, his dark, melted eyes and the sharp cut of his pink, bow lips.

And Hoseok can’t stop staring at him, _at his mouth_ . It’s soft and slightly open around his soft breaths, and they’re so close, Hoseok can feel them over his own lips. He wants to lean in and kiss Kihyun, softly peck his lips once at first and then a little more. He wants to press his palms flat against the small of Kihyun’s back and pull him _even closer._

Kissing in the cold, with grey clouds sprinkling snow over them. Feeling warmth surge through his body when their lips meet. That’s what Hoseok imagines kissing Kihyun would be like. And he wants nothing more. Not when Kihyun is looking up at him with pretty, sparkling eyes and a dust of colour over his cheeks. 

Hoseok glances down at Kihyun’s mouth again and licks his lips. Kihyun moves his hands up to Hoseok’s shoulders and rubs up and down his arms, and Hoseok looks back up at him, straight into his eyes. For a moment, they just look at each other, lost in their own little world. It’s over just as soon as it started, and Kihyun lets go of Hoseok and twists out of his arms. Hoseok feels colder without Kihyun so close.

Kihyun wraps his arms around himself and gives Hoseok a small smile. “Don’t catch a cold,” he says and walks away, back inside where it’s warmer and there’s no Hoseok.

.

**_kihyun_ **

_are you still on campus? :(_

_it’s so late_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i’m so sorry uhg_

_i really am_

_i just got done, i had to stay back after class_

_ure crushing on a slacker, i’ve got four essays overdue now_

_just a scandal and two f grades away from becoming a delinquent_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_a bad boy huh?_

_that’s kinda hot… i like bad boys < _:

_and you’re hot… so…_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_god kihyun_

_you can’t just say stuff like this out of nowhere_

_especially on text !!!! and especially when i want to see you so bad_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i want to see you too_

_hurry? i miss your dumb face_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_gee thanks_

_i go from hot faced to dumb faced in like a heartbeat_

_bullets have left guns slower_

_i’m sad now_

__

 

**_kihyun_ **

_baby noooooooooo_

_don’t be sad i’m sorry_

_i want to kiss that pout away asdfkkfj god save me_

_you're really so hot fuck_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_you’re doing it again!!!!!!_

_no talking about kissing or how hot you find me please_

_not unless i’m with you_

_i might die_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_fuck sorry_

_but kissing reminds me….._

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_earlier, when i came out to give you my scarf_

_you looked like you wanted to kiss me_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i did. god i wanted to_

_so bad._

_i was going to kiss you_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_why didn’t you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_i don’t know i’m sorry_

_i kind of panicked. we were outside where you work, your friends were there, i didn’t know if you’d want me to_

_so i didn’t and i honestly hate myself for it_

_bcs now i can’t stop thinking about how kissing you would be like_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_godddddddd_

_don’t say that, don’t say it like that_

_makes me feel weird_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_oh_

_i’m sorry i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_no! in a good way_

_like it makes me feel all tingly and_

_makes me want things_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_what..._

_what do you want_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i want to kiss you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_god kihyun_

_you’re still at work right_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’m still here_

_minhyuk’s with me, we still have to close up_

_should i wait for you_

 

**_hoseok_ **

_yes please_

_i need to see you_

_i’m leaving now_

_i’ll take ten to fifteen minutes max_

_wait for me?_

 

**_kihyun_ **

_i’ll wait_ _♡_

_see you soon._

 

**_hoseok_ **

_♡_

_._

It’s dark and inky outside when Hoseok returns. The street outside is dimly lit by street lamps. They cast a soft orange glow over the thin covering of snow on the concrete. Kihyun is sitting on the countertop. He looks so small and tiny, folded over on the marble. He’s picking the the hem of his jeans, and he’s barefooted again, his feet only clad in socks. His sweatshirt is soft and pooled up around his hands and shoulders. Hoseok feels his heart stutter. He wants to lift Kihyun into his arms, settle down into one of the armchairs and cuddle up with him.

Hoseok lets the door fall shut behind him and he walks right over to Kihyun. When Kihyun notices him, he looks up and beams so big and bright, his smile seems to light up the street outside. He turns a little where he’s sitting and reaches out for Hoseok. And Hoseok easily brings his hands to rest over Kihyun’s hips, and lets Kihyun hold onto his biceps.

“I'm not too late, am I?” Hoseok asks, squeezing at Kihyun's hips gently. Even through the soft, thick folds of his sweatshirt, Hoseok can feel the sharp crests of Kihyun's hipbones.

Kihyun shakes his head a little. Some of his hair falls into his eyes and Hoseok is quick to brush it away. He carefully tucks it behind Kihyun's ears and Kihyun smiles up at him. He says, “No, you're not. I mean, I can't stay for very long anyway. I need to be up really, _really_ early tomorrow, and I know I'll never wake up if I stay.”

“What do you have to be up so early for?” Hoseok presses. He traces the shell of Kihyun's ear with his fingertips, all the way down to the lobe, smiling when Kihyun shivers at the touch.

“I've got an early class. It's a vocal lesson, not a regular class,” Kihyun answers, running his hands up and down Hoseok's arms. Under his sweater, they are big, hard and muscly. Kihyun squeezes at them softly, bites his lip when Hoseok's muscles pull taut under his hands. He moves his hands up slowly, and lets them slip behind Hoseok's shoulders.

Hoseok relishes in the gentle touches. He loves how Kihyun roams his hands all over him, like he's mapping Hoseok out, line by line, ridge by ridge, curve by curve. “Would it be okay if I picked you up? I can take you out to breakfast or brunch later? Wherever you'd like, your pick.”

Kihyun stills his hands where they're moving around over Hoseok's shoulder blades. He gazes up at Hoseok, his eyes glittering, his lips curling into a pretty smile. Playfully, he asks, “Is that a date?”

Hoseok grins, flashes Kihyun a glimpse of perfect teeth. He drums his fingers over Kihyun's hip, then hooks his forefingers in the beltloops of Kihyun's jeans. He gives them a light tug, and Kihyun slides forward a little, gasping softly. Hoseok only grins a little wider, his smile coming out in full colour now.

“It's a date,” he affirms, uncurls a finger from Kihyun's jeans and bops his nose. Kihyun scrunches it up in response and Hoseok laughs, leans down to press a light kiss to the tip of his nose. “A proper date, now that I finally have the time to take you out.”

“It sounds perfect. I’ll text you the time,” Kihyun pipes happily. He brings his hands down to Hoseok's chest and rests them there, over the hard lines of his pecs. Hoseok is still wearing his scarf. It's wound a little loosely around his neck now and Kihyun twists his fingers into the soft wool, playing with the tassels and tugging at them lightly.

“I was wondering whether you'd ask me out or not. Like officially,” he adds. He glances up at Hoseok, peers deep into his eyes. He brings his hands up and pries Hoseok's glasses off his face, folds them careful and sets them on the counter next to him. “I was also wondering how long you'd take to kiss me. Do I need to use a pickup line for that, too?”

Hoseok laughs, the sound rumbling in his chest, and it makes Kihyun smile. They look at each other knowingly for a moment, just sinking into one another. Then Kihyun cups Hoseok's cheeks in his hands, cradles his face gently between his palms and tugs him down slowly. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest, his blood singing in his veins as they get closer. Their noses brush slightly, and Kihyun bites his lip. He ducks his eyes shyly and rests his forehead against Hoseok's. Two spots of colour rest high over his cheeks, and Hoseok wants to kiss them.

Kihyun blinks once, twice. His lashes flutter over his cheeks, and Hoseok is looking right at him. They're so close, their breaths mingling, Hoseok can see tiny flecks of rust and gold in Kihyun's eyes. Behind his eyelids and long eyelashes. They stay like that for a while. Foreheads pressed together, Kihyun cradling Hoseok's face, and Hoseok winds his arms around Kihyun's middle. Presses his palms flat over his back and pulls him closer.

Hoseok moves first, tilts his head slightly and presses his lips to Kihyun's. It's a shy, soft touch at first. Just a peck. He feels his fingertips and toes tingle at the light brush of mouths. He draws away then, and knocks their foreheads together again. Kihyun strokes the soft skin of Hoseok's cheeks with his thumbs, his touch tender and encouraging.

“You tell me how badly you want to kiss me, but when you get to do it, _that's_ how you kiss me?” Kihyun teases. He speaks quietly, whispers it over Hoseok's lips. Their eyes are closed, but Hoseok knows Kihyun is smiling.

Hoseok bites his lip, tries not to laugh into Kihyun's mouth. He dips his head down and kisses Kihyun again. Properly, this time. It's slow and deep and passionate. And his heart bursts when Kihyun kisses back with an inhale. Kihyun's hands crawl up into Hoseok's hair, and he pulls him in closer, deepens the kiss by tilting his head some more.

And it's perfect. It's sweet and tender and Kihyun finds himself melting against Hoseok. And he never wants to stop. He wants to keep kissing hoseok, forever maybe. He feels like he's floating, being carried up into the skies by a million balloons. Kihyun untangles his fingers from Hoseok's hair, grips onto his shoulders to keep himself grounded.

Hoseok draws away first, with a soft, wet noise. He watches fondly as Kihyun's eyes flutter open, and his heart swells at the sight. Kihyun's cheeks are rosy, his eyes a little hazy and his lips look so pretty. All shiny and red from being kissed. Hoseok brings his hands up and holds Kihyun's tiny, sweet face in palms. He presses another kiss to Kihyun's mouth. It's quick and tender, but it still makes Kihyun's core tremble.

“You're so pretty, you know that?” Hoseok says, speaks over Kihyun's mouth. His breath is warm and minty and close over Kihyun's lips, and Kihyun decides he likes how it feels.

Kihyun smiles against Hoseok's mouth, hums softly. Hoseok feels it against his lips. “Thank you,” he whispers back, tips his head up to peck Hoseok's mouth again.

Hoseok sighs. He feels light and happy. He's almost _buzzing_ with mirth. Kihyun is perfect, in every sense of the word. He's sweet and lovely in every possible way, and Hoseok's entire being adores him so much. He wants to keep Kihyun, fold him up in the dark of his palms and keep him safe and warm and protected.

“It's getting late,” Kihyun says, breaks the sweet, comfortable silence. Hoseok's lips pull into a frown at the words. “We should go.”

Hoseok whines softly, nuzzles against the side of Kihyun's face. He noses at Kihyun's cheek, like a needy kitten, and Kihyun smiles tightly at the gesture. “Just a little longer, please,” Hoseok pleads. He presses a kiss to Kihyun's cheek and burrows closer. “I really don't want you to leave yet.”

“ _Hoseok_ ,” Kihyun laughs out. He gently pushes at Hoseok's chest and hooks two fingers under his chin. Hoseok is pouting, his lips pursed and eyebrows knit close together. “I’ll see you tomorrow, won’t I?”

Hoseok heaves a breath. “Yes.”

“Great.” Kihyun grins and leans up to kiss Hoseok's big, pouty lips. He nudges Hoseok back a little more and hops down. Hoseok watches with quiet eyes as Kihyun holds onto his hands and tugs him over to the door, only whimpering softly.

“Now go,” Kihyun says. He fixes Hoseok's scarf, winds it around his neck properly and then cups his face. Hoseok is only pouting now, his frown gone. Kihyun presses up on his toes and kisses him once again, an _I'm_ _sorry_ and a _goodnight_ all in one. “Stay warm, okay? And text me when you get home.”

Hoseok nods and leans in to kiss Kihyun's cheek. It's so boyish and cute, Kihyun finds himself smiling again.

“Goodnight, Kihyunnie,” he chirps. And when Kihyun watches Hoseok leave this time, his lips still feel fluttery from their kiss and his heart feels full and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> bee asked for a cliché coffee shop au !!!! now i have to be honest, i didn't really know what you meant by a cliché au but i hope i came thru? ;W; & i hope this is good enough ♡ 
> 
> even though it's like ..... actually nothing i don't know how this turned out to be 15k iT WAS SUPPOSED TO JUST BE LIKE 5K MAX
> 
> kudos & comments are loved ♡ !!!! 
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuzzykiho)  
> and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fuzzykiho) !!!!!!


End file.
